How To Get Banned From Fanfiction In 10 Easy Steps! (Dampened Version)
by Dampened
Summary: This is a How To Get Banned From Fanfiction In 10 Easy Steps! Sequel. How To Get Banned From Fanfiction In 10 Easy Steps! is by TheElementHero


**Hey everyone!**

**Dampened here,**

**I was just sitting around reading ****TheElementHero's How To Get Banned From Fanfiction In 10 Easy Steps! and I was just like ok let's right a sequel to it...**

**Robin has a really big ego in this one so there is he's definitely OOC!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans or any characters whatsoever...**

* * *

"Get it?" Beast boy asked.

"Ok. One more time! Lay it on me!" Robin said.

"I want you to write a fanfiction like I did and we can have a competition to see who gets the most reviews! Than I can laugh at you and giggle when you lose! Obviously mine is going to be more smexy and hawt!"

Robin smirked. "Want to bet?"

"How much?"

"$6034954357034859384574 and you have to stalk Raven for the rest of the week."

"You're on!"

Robin dashed to the computer and immediately started typing.

"Hmmm…. What should I write about? Hey TheElementHero has some useful tips. Nah.. I'm too smexy for that guys advice."

"That's it! Eureka… I'll write a story about how hawt I am!"

**Robin's mistake #1 Write a story about how "Hawt" you are**

Meet Robin. He's such a hottie and such a cutie. He has lovely hair and a sexy body! Not that I am giving an opinion of course. One day he walks down the street…

"Ahhhh! I want him and he sooooo hawt!"A girl squealed.

"His biceps are so big!" Another girl swooned.

"Date me!" a lady chimed in.

"No! Date me!"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Can you go steady with me?"

Robin waved his hands. "You girls are too ugly for me! I'm too hot!"

"See ya!" Robin walked away.

**Robin's mistake #2 Advertising…. The wrong people.**

"Everyone's gotta know that I am so hawt and smexy! I know! I'll advertise."

Robin sat in his chair. "Who should I advertise? I know a lady at Yesfrills and a man at Groundmart! I can tell them all about my hawt, hot off the press, story!"

An hour later Robin comes back with a sad look.

"Those people are losers. Who should I advertise to? I know I'll twitter it!"

Robin starts to tweet. _Come see my hawt and smexy story on Fanfiction!_

Fans start to tweet back. _"No. You're not smexy enough for my hawt review!"_

**Robin's mistake #3 Cheating**

"Hey Beast boy left his computer open!" Robin noticed.

Robin grinned evilly. He hacked onto Beast boy's computer and looked at his story.

"Agh! My eyes." Robin slapped his hands on his eyes.

He quickly peeked at the screen and got some useful 'tips'….

**Robin's mistake #4 Editing the Story**

"Oh I just need a couple edits." Robin said.

**Robin's mistake #5 Choosing the Genre**

AnimeSword Art online.

**Robin mistake #6 Posting the Story**

"Hey! Mom, I'm watching television!" Kevin flipped the television on.

A smiling lady appeared. "And here we are back on Channel 135 news. We have just had a report of millions of people all over the world are suffering from blindness because a mysterious story. Who is this person? We'll see you next time on Channel 135! The time is 6:00."

**Robin's mistake #7 Choosing the name**

"Darn it" Robin slapped his head. "I forgot to choose a pen name! Hmm…. I know! How about Ravensucksalot? Perfect!" he smirked.

**Robin's mistake #8 Annoying Title and Description**

**I am Robin**

I am so smexy please read!

**Robin's mistake #8 Letting Starfire read it**

"Hi Robin, what are you doing on the computer? On my world we don't have computers!" Starfire glanced down to look at the screen.

"Agh! My eyes! They burn!" Starfire clamped her hands over her eyes.

"It can't be that bad." Robin pointed out.

"Bad? It's not bad! It's just… just…" Starfire blasted the computer with her eyes and smashed it.

"There all perfect!" Starfire smiled.

Robin sighed.

"Robin? Are you ready yet?" Beast boy called.

"Yes I am! It's on!" Robin replied.

**The Story!**

**AnimeSword Art online.**

**Title: I am Robin**

Description: I am so smexy please read!

Meet Robin. **(Robin is Smexy)**He's **(Robin is Smexy)**such **(Robin is Smexy)**a **(Robin is Smexy)**hottie **(Robin is Smexy)**and **(Robin is Smexy)**such **(Robin is Smexy)**a **(Robin is Smexy)**cutie. **(Robin is Smexy)**He **(Robin is Smexy)**has **(Robin is Smexy)**lovely **(Robin is Smexy)**hair **(Robin is Smexy)**and **(Robin is Smexy)**a **(Robin is Smexy)**sexy **(Robin is Smexy)**body!**(Robin is Smexy)** Not **(Robin is Smexy)**that**(Robin is Smexy)** I **(Robin is Smexy)**am **(Robin is Smexy)**giving**(Robin is Smexy)** an**(Robin is Smexy)** opinion**(Robin is Smexy)** of**(Robin is Smexy)** course. **(Robin is Smexy)**One**(Robin is Smexy)** day**(Robin is Smexy)** he**(Robin is Smexy)** walks**(Robin is Smexy)** down**(Robin is Smexy)** the **(Robin is Smexy)**street…

**(Robin is Smexy)**"Ahhhh! I want him and he sooooo hawt!"A girl squealed.

"His biceps are so big!"**(Robin is Smexy)** Another girl swooned.

"Date me!" a lady chimed in.**(Robin is Smexy)**

"No! Date me!"**(Robin is Smexy)**

**(Robin is Smexy)**"Can**(Robin is Smexy)** I kiss you?"

"Can you go steady with me?"**(Robin is Smexy)**

Robin waved his hands. "You**(Robin is Smexy)** girls are too ugly**(Robin is Smexy)** for me! I'm too hot!"

"See ya!" Robin walked away.**(Robin is Smexy)**

* * *

**I am so sexay. Please review cuz im smexy and you know smexy is good! Smexy reviews please only! SMEXY ROBIN. My phone number 5193483933! Call me! Sweeties! My biceps are really big btw! Just saying! Peace out and such and remember my biceps are big!**

**Robin**

* * *

**Dampened has no comment and has fainted from laughter...**

**Review please!**

**Don't Review if you think Robin has big biceps...**

**Dampened has fainted from laughter...**

**Peace out**

**Dampened**


End file.
